


Their Last Everything

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, carlos dies in jay's arms, it's p sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay's entire world is shattered when the most valuable thing to him is taken away, which is Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last Everything

**Author's Note:**

> how 2 write a death scene: fuck yourself in the ass
> 
> this literally turned out so poorly and so far from how i had planned. but this is what i have and im not rewriting it so here it is
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)
> 
> based off of the headcanon by normaltea.tumblr.com

Nobody had expected anything. The day had been carried on like normal, all the clubs had met after school and people were finishing their homework in the courtyard. But here they were, amongst the rest of their screaming peers, trying to figure out how the barrier was broken.

"Jay, look," Carlos spoke, pointing out into the distance. "Isn't that your dad?"

Carlos was right. Jay squinted, trying to make out the other people with him. "Your mom's standing next to him. And I think that's Evie's mom, too," he responded. They had no idea where Mal and Evie were at the time, but they were sure they'd be fine.

"What are they doing here?" Carlos wondered, trying to speak over the cries of the people around them. "Maleficent's not there, too, is she?"

Jay scanned the area for any sign of the woman. "I don't think so, she hasn't grown much since the coronation anyways. How would she have escaped?"

Suddenly, Mal was in front of them with a worried expression across her face. Evie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Mal, what's going on?" Carlos asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer for a moment. "I think your parents found a way to cross through the boundaries and are trying to break my mom out of where she's being kept," she explained, her eyebrows scrunched up.

Somebody bumped into Carlos' shoulder on their way to where Fairy Godmother had told everyone to meet inside the school. "Why would they do that, though?" he asked.

"They're mad because we disobeyed them. Maybe they're trying to get us to come home," Jay predicted, eyeing their parents, who were gradually making their way closer to them.

"I think we should go inside with everyone else," Carlos stated. Despite how the coronation went, they couldn't always be the ones to save the day.

Jay disagreed. "No way, do you honestly think anyone but us could talk some sense into them?"

"Nobody would be able to persuade them at all, not even us. They're set in their ways, Jay," Carlos argued, "Especially after what happened, I doubt they would take what we have to say into consideration."

Mal closed her eyes, trying to think. "We still have a better chance, though. Plus, we still need to find Evie." She debated on whether the blue-haired girl would have already went inside, but Mal figured she would have been looking outside for them as well.

"Carlos and I will go talk to them. You go find Evie," Jay ordered, waiting for Mal's nod of approval before pulling Carlos' wrist.

Jay didn't exactly have a plan, but he definitely hoped that Carlos did. It was too late now to back out anyways, they were almost face to face with the people they hadn't seen in over a year.

Ther breaths hitched when they were finally in front of their parents. Jafar immediately began to laugh at the disgusted look clearly expressed on Jay's face, while Cruella simply smiled as she spoke her son's name. The Evil Queen said nothing, but stared them both down before analyzing the rest of the scene, searching for her daughter.

"Son, do you know why we're here?" Jafar questioned after a moment.

Based off of what Mal said, he had a general idea. "You're here to break Maleficent out so you can finally rule Auradon," he guessed.

Jafar nodded slightly, but continued, "We have a proposition, though. If you all come home with us and change your ways, we'll leave peacefully. If you choose not to, that's when we will overtake the kingdom."

"Where is my daughter?" The Evil Queen finally asked, "Along with Mal?"

Carlos looked around, but it didn't seem like Mal had found their friend yet. "They'll be here soon, then we'll talk," he replied shortly. "Jay, I need to talk to you."

Jay followed Carlos about fifteen feet away from their parents, so they hopefully couldn't hear them.

"This is ridiculous, Jay. I'm sure if we lied and said we were going to find the girls, we could make it to the school before they locked all the doors," Carlos insisted.

"I know, but I'm not sure if Fairy Godmother exactly knows how to handle this," he debated, taking Carlos' head in his hands and staring into his eyes. "I promise everything will be okay."

Carlos sighed and rested his head against Jay's chest, listening to the pounding of his heart. "I still think we should go back, but I wouldn't go without you."

The chaos around them was still real, with the boatloads of people running in the direction of the school.

"We should talk to them again, maybe we should lie," Jay thought out loud, "We could tell them we'd go back with them, then plan something to send them back to the island by themselves."

Carlos peered behind Jay's arm to observe his mother's delirious expression. "I'm not sure about that. They seem to have thought this out pretty well, so they probably have backup plans for things as simple as that. I mean, they did figure out a way in after all."

Jay accepted the flaw in his plan and waited to hear what Carlos recommended. 

"The best option is to admit we're not going," Carlos stated, shocking Jay. "For now they don't have Maleficent, who's truly the only one who can use strong magic against people, so how could they possibly overrule anything without their leader?"

Trusting Carlos' judgement, Jay agreed. They began back to the villains.

"Carlos, don't you want to come back home with Baby and I?" Cruella asked, referring to the stuffed dog around her neck.

As much as Carlos desired to rip the thing off of her shoulders and hurdle it into the ocean surrounding Auradon, he remained calm. "No, Cruella, we're not going with you."

"Is that true, Jay?" his father asked, gripping the head of his staff. He and Jay had fixed it years ago, of course not to its full potential, but they still never had the chance to use it due to the lack of magic on the island.

Jay glared at his father, nodding his head 'yes'. "You have no power without Maleficent, so why would you expect us to take orders from some powerless villains?"

Jafar clicked his teeth, glancing over at The Queen and Cruella. "I'm sorry, son, but you must not remember what my staff is capable of," he acknowledged, pointing the end of it at Evie and Carlos' mother. "Cruella, go ahead."

Carlos and Jay took a step back when the women's eyes glowed red. Cruella pulled out several daggers from her coat, seeming far too unlike Jafar's normal methods of torture. She began throwing the knifes, aiming directly for the two of them.

"Run!" Jay shouted, pulling on Carlos' arm before dashing for the school. Jay noticed that he had slowed down for a moment, which made him yell even louder. "Let's go!" Jay nearly screamed. Soon, Jay heard a thud behind him and stopped to see Carlos lying on the ground. "Carlos!" he called, waiting until the smaller boy to get up to start running again.

About thirty feet in front of them, Jay spotted Mal and Evie. They were hurrying towards the boys as well, with an unidentified object in Evie's hands.

"Come on, Carlos!" Jay called, before hearing the same noise as before. He looked behind him to see Carlos sprawled out on the dirt once again. "Carlos, this isn't the time to-" He stopped himself when he noticed the dagger sticking out of the younger's back. Jay began walking back over to Carlos before it became a sprint. 

Carlos tried standing up once more, but was stopped by Jay, who crouched down next to him. Mal and Evie noticed something was off as well, and jogged over to where they sat.

Jay inspected the wound, followed by Evie, who had a bit more knowledge in situations similar to that. The dagger was directly in the center of his back, the blood soaking through his jacket, making the red of it appear darker.

"Don't worry about it, guys, let's just do what we need to do," Carlos insisted, the pain clear in his voice.

"How did it happen?" Mal asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I realized how close a few of my mother's throws were to Jay, so I thought if I ran in her line of sight, she might realize what she's doing," he explained.

Jay felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry, this is my fault," he apologized.

"No it's not. I just wanted to test whether I could stop my mom or not, and it was a stupid move," Carlos assured him. "Either way, it's not that bad. Let's keep going."

"Shut up, Car, we need to get you help," Jay dictated, about to take Carlos into his arms and towards the building, which was only about forty feet away.

Mal grabbed his shoudler. "The doors are already locked, Jay. They said they wouldn't let anyone in," she reminded him.

Jay glanced down at Carlos with a worried expression. "Won't he bleed out soon?" he asked Evie, clutching his boyfriend even tighter.

"It doesn't look like it punctured any organs, so he might have a little time left," Evie explained, rubbing Carlos' arm. "If we can get rid of our parents quick enough, they'll reopen the doors and we can get help before he goes into shock."

Carlos noticed the worry on Jay's face. He placed his hand on Jay's cheek, struggling to lean upwards to kiss his jaw. "She's right. I'll be fine, I promise," he said.

Jay was still uneasy about leaving Carlos there, but he trusted his judgment. He carefully laid Carlos down, planting a kiss to his forehead before Mal made a circle around him in the dirt with her shoe. She pulled her spell book out of her jacket and repeated some kind of forcefield conjuration.

Once the small barrier was created, Jay asked, "How are we going to get rid of them?"

"Well," Evie started, reaching into her boot and grasping onto what looked like The Fairy Godmother's Wand. "I thought we might be able to use this."

Jay's eyes widened, opening his mouth to question how she got it.

Evie waved her hand with a "don't ask" kind of expression.

"Here they come," Mal stated, pointing at the three villains who were currently marching over to them. They had been waiting in the spot Jay and Carlos had previously talked to them in, just watching.

"Should we talk to them?" Evie inquired, knitting her eyebrows together.

Jay turned his head to view Carlos once more. "No," he responded. "Talking does nothing."

Mal and Evie shared a nervous look before watching Jay take a step closer to their parents.

The closer they got, the clearer it became that the women were still under Jafar's orders. Their eyes still emitted a shade of red, explaining why Cruella was on board with harming her own son. Not that she had ever truly cared for him in the first place, but she still had some morals.

They finally stood before their children. "This is your last chance, son. You've already sacrificed enough, haven't you?" Jafar asked, referring to Carlos.

"You didn't kill him, Father. Nobody's been sacrificed," Jay argued.

"Yet," Jafar smirked, motioning towards the small boy inside the forcefield.

Carlos was clearly in the most pain he had ever been in. He was lying on his side, his eyes clenched shut.

"We're not going with you," Jay fumed.

Jafar shrugged his shoulders. "Then I can no longer help you," he spoke, a forked tongue visibly coming out from behind his teeth. His entire body seemed to grow until he began morphing into a giant serpent.

Mal and Evie took a step back and grabbed onto each other. Cruella and The Evil Queen only stood there on either side of Jafar, powerless in their own bodies.

"Be careful, you might not want to be too original!" Jay shouted loud enough for his now thirty-foot tall father to hear. This was all too similar to the story the older man had told him nearly a hundred times.

Jafar hissed and took a strike at his son.

Jay jumped to the side, watching the man he once somewhat cared about now trying to kill him. "Is that all you've got?" he yelled, antagonizing Jafar even more.

"Don't make him more upset, Jay," Mal warned, earning a noise of agreement from Evie. "Trust me, it only makes it worse."

The snake hissed at them as well. "Cruella, Queen, get rid of the girls. Now, this is between my son and I," he thundered.

Blindly following Jafar, they started after Mal and Evie. The Queen got ahold of her daughter, but Mal was much faster than Carlos' mother. She flipped through the pages of her spell book, searching for a way to send them off, or at least stop them from doing any harm. When she found a way, she began chanting the spell until Evie no longer felt a pair of arms around her neck.

Mal and Evie looked around, and they were sure the spell had worked. They were nowhere in sight. The only one left now was Jafar, but that seemed like a much harder job than the others.

Jay had already dodged several attacks from his father. This could go on forever, though, and they didn't have much time. Mal began trying out different spells on Jafar, but none seemed to take effect.

Evie ran over to where Carlos was lying to check on him. She kneeled down and noticed how his eyelids were beginning to droop over his eyes. "Guys," she called, "Carlos doesn't look too good."

"How are we going to stop him? He's too powerful!" Mal exclaimed. She was right, they were no match for him. It would be nearly impossible to get rid of him, but there were ways to trap him.

"Can you make another barrier?" Jay asked. "Like the one you made Carlos. He won't be able to break it down for a little while, right?"

Mal nodded. "I can try. I'm not sure how long it can withstand your dad's strength, though."

Jay patted her back and rushed over to Carlos and Evie. "How much time do we have?" he inquired. 

Evie sighed and took another look at Carlos' wound, which was now empty. He must have pulled out the dagger himself. "Not much, he's losing a lot of blood."

Carlos' eyes opened again when he realized Jay was there. He placed his hand on the invisible wall, as did Jay. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"You're going to be okay, please hold on for a few more minutes," Jay spoke through the barrier, though he wasn't completely sure anymore. He turned his head to see how Mal was handling Jafar. The forcefield was nearly complete, and Mal looked as focused as she'd ever been.

Moments later, an "it's done" was heard from Mal and she dashed over to where they were gathered. She said the reversal incantation, causing the wall to disintegrate.

Jay immediately kneeled down next to his boyfriend, placing Carlos' head in his lap. "How do you feel?" Jay asked, running his fingers through his white and black hair.

"Like my mom stabbed me in the back," he replied, a grin spreading across his face. "Literally."

"Only you would take the chance to make a shitty pun after somebody tried murdering you," Jay chuckled.

Carlos laughed as well, but only for a moment before he began coughing, covering his mouth with his hand. He brought his hand back to his side and ignored the spots of blood left behind on it.

Jay's head snapped to look at Mal and Evie, who had the same concerned expression. "Go back to the doors, see if they'll help us yet," he ordered.

Mal and Evie agreed and took off to get Fairy Godmother. Or anyone, really.

Carlos' eyelids became heavy again, but only until Jay spoke up, "Carlos, you have to stay awake," he quaked. 

"It'll be less painful if I'm asleep, though," Carlos reasoned.

Unable to even think of life without Carlos, Jay felt a lump grow in his throat and the tears prick at his eyes. "Don't say that," he pleaded.

"You know, the last time I saw you cry was when we were twelve and you thought I had gotten run over by a car," Carlos said, reaching up and wiping one of the tears that had fallen onto Jay's cheek with his thumb.

Jay smiled a bit. "You ran into the middle of the road just to get my ball. I guess you were an idiot back then, too," he joked.

A pool of blood began forming around Carlos, seeping through Jay's pants as well.

"I hope this isn't like one of those cheesy death scenes in almost every movie ever," Carlos sighed, accepting that the chances were not in his favor.

"Of course it won't be, because you're not going to die," Jay tried to assure him, not completely convinced himself.

Carlos knew, though. He knew that he wasn't going to make it, and was fine with it for some reason.

"Promise you won't find yourself a new best friend right after I'm gone, okay?" Carlos held out his pinky.

Jay's breath hitched at the thought of being as close to anyone as he was with Carlos. He hesitated to hook his finger with the smaller boy's. "I promise," his voice cracked, the tears now pouring down his cheeks.

"Don't be like that," Carlos implored, his eyes tearing up as well. He took a strand of Jay's hair between his fingers and began stroking it. "You know I cry when other people cry. Especially you."

"I'm so sorry," Jay cried. "This is all my fault. I wouldn't listen when you said we should just follow orders. I'm so sorry."

Carlos shushed him, rubbing Jay's cheekbone with his thumb. "It's not your fault, Jay. I know you'll probably still think it is after I die, but I wouldn't lie to you," he responded. "You weren't the one who threw the knife. And even then, my mom wasn't in her right mind."

The older boy nodded and nuzzled into Carlos' touch. Jay took his hands and laced his fingers with Carlos'. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips on Carlos'. They kissed for a moment before Jay rested his forehead on Carlos'. 

"I love you," Carlos said softly. Jay squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grasp around Carlos' hands. As many times as they had said those three words to each other, it had never contained so much meaning as it did right then.

Every memory they had together seemed to have come to mind at once. The day they met in school when Jay stole Carlos' lunch, their first date, first kiss, first everything. But this was their last everything.

"I love you, too," Jay barely managed to get out, but he wasn't sure if Carlos heard it. Carlos' grip loosend, and his eyes were now completely shut, a peaceful expression now on his face. He was gone. "No," he cried, "no, no, no, no, no."

It seemed surreal. Nothing had ever seemed so realistic, yet so dreamlike. Carlos, the one person who had never lied to him, who he could always trust, was gone.

"You can't leave me, you're the only person I've ever loved!" Jay sobbed. "Come on, wake up!" He didn't expect Carlos to answer, but at the same time, he did. "What about Mal and Evie? What about Dude? You can't just leave us!"

He began ruffling Carlos' hair, doing the dog impression that he had used for years to scare him, until he came to love the species. Jay realized how pointless it was and sat back, letting Carlos' head fall back into his lap. He raised his eyes slightly, only to see his entire class slowly piling out of the building.

Mal and Evie were standing in front of the crowd, Evie covering her mouth and Mal staring blankly at the two of them in shock.

The students watched as Jay sobbed, pleading for Carlos to come back to him. Nobody had ever seen Jay cry, let alone this hard. People that had barely ever even talked to Carlos began to weep as well. 

The girls minced over to Jay. Evie put a hand on his shoulder and reached to put her cloak over Carlos' body.

"Don't touch him," Jay snapped, grasping at Carlos' jacket and pulling him closer into his embrace.

Evie looked up at Mal and nodded. Despite how close they were to Carlos, their bond was nowhere near as powerful as the one he had with Jay. They stood next to the crowd once more, holding each other in a tight hug.

Jay gazed down at Carlos again. He admired how even in death—as morbid as it was— he still managed to look beautiful. One of Jay's tears fell onto the bridge of Carlos' nose, trickling down his cheek and onto his own blood-soaked pants.

He heard the sound of the barrier being broken from behind him. He almost didn't even bother to look, because what was the point? Carlos was gone, and everything seemed hopeless. But he did anyways, and it was exactly what he thought. His father had almost escaped his imprisonment.

The sounds of Jafar's hisses only deepened Jay's sadness. His anger. His guilt.

"Oh, look what you've done. And you said nobody was sacrificed," Jafar teased, drawing out the last syllable. "And it just so happened to be your fault."

Jay clenched his fists and took another glance at Carlos' corpse before forcing himself to get up, gently placing his head down onto the ground.

Mal and Evie strode to where Jay was now standing, appearing almost as if they were bodyguards on either side of him.

Appreciating the support they offered, Jay wasn't risking his other friends' lives. He took another step forwards in order to be in front of them and glared up at his father.

"You've already lost, Jay," Jafar remarked, "accept your defeat and come home. After all, you killed your friend. Isn't that the least you could do in his honor?"

Jay shook his head. "It may be my fault that Carlos is dead, but he would never want me to stop fighting," he boomed, "especially not someone as monstrous as you."

"He saved you. It was your life at risk, and he gave his in exchange. You were the one who was supposed to die, but you allowed him to give his up for you!" Jafar attempted to guilt trip his son.

It worked at first. Even without Jafar, Jay already felt as if he was the one who should have died. But he realized that Carlos didn't blame him, and wouldn't have wanted Jay to feel that way. "But, I'm not the one who forced a mother to kill her own son. You did that, and it's your fault," he shouted, reaching back and grabbing the wand that was still sticking out of Evie's boot.

He pointed the end of it at Jafar and put every feeling he had into the magic it created. All the hatred and negative feelings that had built inside of Jay were finally being released. Jafar cried out in pain before shrinking back down into the soulless man he truly was. He was laid out on the ground, the broken remains of his staff scattered around him. Jay honestly couldn't tell if he was dead or not, but at this point he didn't care.

Jay let out a sigh, a wave of sadness washing over him once more when Mal and Evie embraced him in a hug. He was still expecting Carlos to get up and hug him as well, but he realized much too soon that he would never feel that again.

Fairy Godmother slowly approached them, holding out her hand once she reached them. She continued speaking once he placed the wand back in her hand. "We have to take him, Jay," she informed him, sorrow in her voice.

"I've got him," he whispered, staring at the woman and waiting for her nod of approval. 

The crowd was still in shock, watching as Jay carefully took Carlos' legs under one arm, his other supporting Carlos' back. He took his first step towards the crowd, and the students almost immediately made a path to the doors. Jay got closer and closer to them, tears dried on his face and new ones forming in his eyes. He stared off in front of him, no longer able to look at the body of one true love.

Fairy Godmother must have already called for an ambulance, because there were paramedics with a stretcher and a body bag standing in front of him when he stepped inside.

Jay felt a shiver go up his spine when he thought about Carlos being put inside something like that. He was hesitant to hand Carlos over to one of the men, but he finally did. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before doing so.

The tears had come to a stop, and so did his feelings. Everything he had felt when it first happened had disappeared. He had felt Carlos' lifeless body starting to become colder. He had seen the men zip up the bag. So why did he keep getting the feeling that Carlos would be the first to hug him when everyone started to gather inside again?

As his classmates passed him by, he heard dozens of people say "sorry for your loss" or the classic "he's in a better place now". None of their comments would bring him back, though. Jay didn't respond to any of them, not even when Mal and Evie tried talking to him. He just pushed past them and headed towards his and Carlos' dorm.

Jay sat on Carlos' bed. Although Carlos rarely ever slept in his own bed, he still felt like there was a part of Carlos that remained there.

Dude had stayed in their room while everything happened. He didn't understand why Jay was upset or that his owner was gone, but he sat on his lap anyways in attempt to make him feel better. Unfortunately, the dog only further reminded Jay that Carlos wasn't coming back. 

Mal and Evie knew that Jay needed to be alone, but they still decided to bring him some dinner. When he didn't answer after they knocked, they practically invited themselves in with the extra key they had to the room.

Jay was still sitting there with Dude laying across the dried blood stains on his pants. He looked up, half-expecting Carlos to be standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we figured since you missed dinner..." Evie trailed off, placing the plate of warm food on the nightstand. "You don't have to eat it if you're not hungry."

"Thanks," Jay mumbled, not even glancing at the meal.

Mal bit her lip before speaking. "They apprehended your dad," she reported, hoping to make Jay feel a bit safer. "And they're pretty sure Cruella and Evie's mom are back on the island."

Jay flinched at the mention of his father. He nodded solemnly, slowly shifting his gaze from the wooden floor to the door.

They got the message and ambled towards the door.

"Listen, Jay, we're really sorry," Evie added, turning the door handle. "Mal and I are here if you need to talk about anything."

Jay nodded once again, not able to speak about his feelings just yet, or anything for that matter.

As the next few days went on, and the next few weeks, even the next few months, Jay still couldn't help but feel like a part of his personality had disappeared. He had lost the most precious thing he had ever stolen. He lost Carlos’s heart.


End file.
